


Fili Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Fili Imagines/Rambles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	1. Careful Fili

Waiting behind at Thorin’s side as your meeting ended and the council filed out to their next locations. “So Thorin, um hypothetically, if I was to stumble across a physical threat to you or your line of heirs what exactly would the punishment be for said plotter?”  
His eyes darting and locking on yours with a stern gaze dropping his voice to a growling whisper as he moved closer against your side, “What sort of threat?”  
Your fingers wrung the bottom hem of your shirt, “Well um, hypothetically of course, I might have learned about a possible snowballing attack intended for Prince Fili.”  
His scowl breaking as your words sunk in, his lips curling into a faint smile as he attempted to force a mock stern expression back on his face, “And just what might have provoked this hypothetical threat of such an attack?”  
“Well It has been going around that Prince Fili has grown far too serious for his own good, the sudden change is not sitting well with certain citizens of Erebor.”  
He nodded sliding his finger through his growing beard, “Well, any attack against a Royal would have grave consequences, as for that such type of attack it should have one of the harshest, I would say no less than two weeks polishing everything in the armory.” He shot you a large smirk, “So I would imagine for such a punishment the attack should be worth the punishment that it would incur.”  
“Thank you Your Majesty.”  
“I’ll see you at dinner.” Leaving you alone in the meeting room to complete your planning.  
..  
After knowing you’d have another sleepless night you spent it carving out two mock fortresses in the midst of a large ice block maze along the side of the Mountain, and waited for your plan to come to fruition.  
Fili had just come out of his latest meeting, once again forcing on the facade of a younger blonder version of Thorin, no longer the bubbly incredibly playful and flirting Prince you’d grown so fond of, heading for his daily meeting with Thorin at his Throne taking the tail end of the line formed by the Company ahead of him. Stopping dead in his tracks as in clear view of the King and the Company a massive snowball the size of a watermelon crashed into the back of his neck and down his back, his mouth dropping open as he steadied himself with the help of Bofur before they all turned to see someone sprinting away.  
The chase ensued, the entire company chasing after the mysterious culprit with large smiles except for Fili who had a large scowl fixed across his face until he spotted your long braid flailing after you as you slid to a stop before taking the staircase on your right. His smile pausing as you glanced back shouting, “Careful there Prince Fili, you nearly smiled!!”  
A large smirk running across his face as he quickened his pace, taking three steps at a time.  
The chase coming to a dead end after heading outside and following your tracks around the outside of the Mountain, their heads glancing around until they landed on a large mountain goat chewing on an apple with a note bearing Fili’s crest on the outside strapped around its neck, the Company stopped behind him as he carefully removed it and watching as he read it aloud.  
“Follow the map included, form three teams along the way.”  
Gloin, “Oh I don’t have time for this..”  
“The winning team gets 600 gold coins..”  
Gloin face lit up, “I call Oin and Gimli!!!” As the others formed groups before following the map to two massive ice castles in a large ice maze.  
Thorin, “Wow, she put a lot of effort into this..”  
Fili’s smirk grew as he grabbed the next note waiting on yet another goat.  
“Each team choose your path, each correct pass will have a building or crafting task, each incorrect path includes tasks of the ridiculous variety, choose wisely, don’t forget to grab your flags along the way, team with the most correct flags to reach the castle in the middle wins.  
For hours they headed through your maze crafting and building more hiding places and small forts along the way out of the snow and tools you’d left them, all while random burst of Odes to blueberry pancakes and piggybacks ensued while other Dwarves were forced to switch clothes and belongings in their pockets with others having to hop on one foot for certain amounts of steps and others had to leapfrog to the next station.   
The added bonus was a large slingshot firing snowballs at all of them, if hit they had to remain frozen to the count of 50. Needless to say Fili and the Company could not stop smiling and laughing about your maze for months after, soon becoming a yearly tradition. And the end result of your five month long punishment of polishing their vast armory was well worth it when they finally caught you in your castle.


	2. Pictionary

You’re staring at the paper Fili is frantically scribbling on hoping you’d guess correctly, you shrug, “I don’t know raccoon?”  
He turns around, “How could you think it’s a raccoon?! It has a hat!”  
“Fili You drew the same thing for horse and for the blue mountains!”  
“But this ones got a hat!”  
You giggled, “Gandalf then?”  
He nods and Gandalf blows a really large puff of smoke as everyone groans as it’s Kilis turn while Fili snuggles next to your side again.


	3. Proposal

Through the journey you had found yourself drawn to the golden haired heir of the Durin clan, quickly finding the Prince feeling the same about you as well. Through the Journey and the battle after you had been side by side, each member of the Company eagerly cheering on your union. The one drawback, you were not a Dwarf, none of the Dwarves held that against you, even the returning Dwarves, knowing their race rarely married having only a third of their population being women, the only flaw was your lack of knowledge on their courting. You had learned their language as a child earning a title of Dwarf friend to a well known clan near the Blue Mountains near your human village, trusting you with their language but not thinking to tie you into their culture and rituals as well.

So the Prince eagerly waited, and waited for nearly a year after he had initiated the courting, giving you a braid and a bead, but finding himself extremely happy but slightly irritated that you hadn’t proposed yet. He had dreamed of his wedding since he was a child, and seeing as it was the Man in Dwarvish culture to plan the wedding leaving the Woman the job of being gorgeous and standing there, besides the vows. His mind racing through the plans since the day he had met you, but being unable to vocalize them to you until you proposed had him going crazy.

You were mainly a librarian in your old city, also writing small books and plays for people that asked for them, mostly working with children, finding yourself as the substitute teacher when a teacher was on maternity leave. In Erebor you mostly had the same jobs, working in the library and even being able to sell some of your stories in a book shop that Nori ran.

You had enjoyed your breakfast alone then headed off for your shift and quickly returning to your rooms to find the Prince who had managed to sneak away and make a small lunch for you. Smiling as he bore the orange ribbon pinned to his shirt showing it was his birth week, giving you a hug and a kiss on the cheek as you joined him.

Fili spoke as he sat down, “I didn’t have much time, but I hope you enjoy it.”

You smiled up at him as you grabbed your fork, “It looks lovely, thank you.”

You both ate quickly both having to leave shortly after, sharing how your mornings had went, before you left you turned to Fili, “Oh, I need to ask you something.”

His eyebrows rose, as did his pulse, he swallowed as his mouth and throats went dry with his nerves, barely able to say, “Ask away.” Before coughing to try and clear his throat.

You gave a small smile as you saw a blush running over his cheeks as he gripped the bottom of his long shirt, “I know your birthday is in a few days.” His shoulders tightening as he tried to keep himself from shaking, “But I got a letter from Elrond, asking for me to visit for a short meeting. It would be for about a week or so.” You gently pulled one of his hands free holding it with both hands as your eyes filed with the sparkles that Fili loved to stare at as you spoke to him since he met you, making his heart nearly stop, “I’m not going to be able to be at your party, I’m so sorry.” His heart dropping as he gave a quiet, “Oh.” In response as you continued, “But, I was hoping that I would be able to make a night for us to celebrate your birthday, the day after tomorrow?” You tilted your head slightly to the side as you gave him a small hopeful smile, making the ache in his chest subside a little as he saw how adorable you were looking at him like that, he forced out a quiet chuckle and smiled after telling you, “Of course. So you want me to tell the Company, when I head back for the meeting after this?”

You gave a nervous chuckle, making his confusion for your meaning rise, as you said, “I was hoping it would just be us, unless you prefer celebrating it with the Company. But I would hope for at least some time alone with you, should you want it to be a larger party.”

His heart beating faster again as the thought of you wanting, ‘alone time’ with him raising his hope again, he quickly replied, “No, of course we can celebrate it alone! I will still have the other for the rest of the group, so they won’t be left out.” Giving you a large smile as his hope grew again.

You gave a large smile in return as he twisted his fingers between yours, while you said, “Good! I planned it all out, so kindly ask Thorin for the night off, if not, I’ll just have to drag you away against his wishes.” Both of you chuckling at this as he nodded and said, “Of course I will.”

You released his hand and wrapped your arms around his neck kissing him, feeing his arms wrap around your back as he leaned into the kiss in return before breaking the kiss to press his forehead against yours, hearing you whisper, “I hope you’ll enjoy the night, I’ve tried really hard to make it perfect for you.”

He let out another chuckle as he said, “As long as I’m with you it will be perfect.” Before kissing you again until you had to pull apart to get back to work.

…

Fili returned to the next meeting with a large smile on his face, earning a gruff, “What’s with the grin?” From Dwalin. Earning a shoulder bump from Kili who said, “Aww come on, you know he had lunch with Jaqi.”

Balin looked over giving his nephew a happy smile, “So Fili, how is she doing today?”

Fili smiled larger as he said, “She’s doing well. She’s going to miss my birthday celebration though.” The entire group turning to look at him, their mouths dropping open as Thorin said sternly, “What?!”

Fili’s smile stayed as he answered, “She got a letter from Lord Elrond, she is needed in Rivendell for a week or maybe longer.”

Kili placed his palms firmly on the table before him as he nearly shouted, “But it’s your BIRTHDAY!!” The rest of the group nodding in agreement as Fili continued, with his smile growing again, “She asked if I could have the night after next off, she planned a special night for the two of us.” Each of the group sending the possible reason, each of them grabbing handfuls of each other’s shirts as they waited for him to continue, “She said she worked hard, to make sure that it was, 'perfect’ for me.” Letting out a small happy squeal as the group all rushed over to him giving him congratulatory pats on the back along with hugs before finally settling back to work, throwing him happy glances as they continued.

…

The day of the small party you had fought to get everything right but it was all wrong. Ink had spilled over your nice embroidered seats, the table had a large crack in it from the weight of your work, the door to your small closet in the dining room wouldn’t stay shut, your sauce was slightly burned so you were late at setting the table as you had to make it again.

As you checked the time you rushed to clean up and bathe quickly. Barely able to twist your hair up into a nice bun as you checked the clock again, digging through your table cloths choosing one with an intricate old Dwarvish pattern on it that you recognized but couldn’t place, throwing your fur throws over the chairs, thinking that if you only did one it would be too obvious as a cover up, lighting some more candles, choosing the longer green ones over the shorter blue ones, setting out the food in the table along with your good silver engraved dining set with axes and swords around them. Hearing a knock at your door, you quickly grabbed your heaviest axe and propped it against the door to the closet, keeping it shut as you straightened up again before opening the door for the beaming Prince.

Happily letting him inside, your pulse racing, hoping he wouldn’t notice anything was wrong as he scanned the room. His smile growing as his pulse raced faster, mentally working off everything on the Dwarvish proposal customs list, finding each to be in perfect place, jumping slightly as you reached up to pull off his coat for him, giggling as he looked at you, he gave a nervous chuckle in return as he shrugged out of his coat as you said, “Pick a chair.” As you went to hang up his coat.

Obviously choosing the one to face North, so you would know he was going to accept your proposal, a silent way of easing the blow of a possible refusal.

His heart jumping as he saw the sparks fly through your eyes as you flashed him a bright smile as you returned and took your seat, giving him a chance to see your pale yellow dress with his family pattern embroidered on the ribbon around your waist in the proper blue, showing your wish to honor to his Family and their customs, another check mark on his list.

You both shared the meal, his favorite, next to last on the list, merely only the proposal itself left along with a gift. As the meal was finished you cleared the table and gave him a nervous smile as he gave you another compliment in your meal and all the work you had put into the night. You stared deeply into his eyes seeing the candle light reflecting in his eyes nearly leaving you speechless, feeling your heart pounding heavily as you forced yourself from being frozen by his loving gaze as you quietly said, “I have something for you.”

You got a flash of his growing smile as you rushed into your room, digging out your present from your sock drawer, a small wooden carved box with his symbol carved into the top and lions around the sides, taking a shaky breath as you walked back out.

His mind racing through what could be your gift, most commonly, weapons, silently eyeing the large axe against the door, trying to picture what weapon it could be. His smile growing as you said, “Hand.” With your hand out, palm up for him. He chuckled as he saw your other behind your back, holding his out resting his palm against yours making you chuckle as you flipped his hand over, making his eyebrow raise,  as he looked up to your eyes.

His eyes dropping again as you set the box in his palm, his mouth dropped open slightly as he pulled it closer to his face to inspect the carvings. His eyes shooting back up to yours as he said, “This is amazing.”

Carvings especially at this level were more than enough for one of the highest honors in the gift rankings. You chuckled and said, “Open it.”

His eyes dropping as he didn’t even notice the hidden hinge, gently opening it and his mouth dropping completely, his eyes went wide as his breath caught in his chest as his heart skipped a beat. The large ring inside making him freeze at the sheer skill of its crafting. His shaking fingers lifting it out of the box, setting the small box back in your open palm, which you held out for him, watching as he flipped it this way and that eyeing it completely memorizing each detail.

The entire band being carved out of White gold, the second most expensive metal after Mithril, with a large deep purple stone matching the three on your ring, a family heirloom for nearly a hundred generations, secured into place with white gold setting, wrapping around the large rounded square stone sides with Dwarven engravings of a pattern for long life and strength with a line from each corner meeting the roaring lion’s body in the center, in the underside both of your names with the symbol for eternal love. Tears filled his eyes as he had never seen anything like it before, especially with this skill level, even from his kin. He forced himself to his feet, unable to speak so he stepped closer to you slipping on his ring then kissing you passionately, you let out a small giggle as his lips crashed into yours, feeling his arm wrap around your back as his other ran over your cheek as he deepened the kiss. You kissed for several minutes before he pulled you both into his chair as you wrapped your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his hair making him let out a soft moan followed by a growl as a loud knock sounded at the door.

You pulled apart as you heard Dwalin apologizing on the other side of the door, Fili lifting you both back up as he went to answer the door before giving you another quick kiss, his eyes running over his gift making his smile grow as he whispered, “It’s stunning, absolutely perfect, thank you.” Making you giggle happily at his approval of your work, replying, “I’m glad, it took me nearly six months to get it right.” Shooting you another smile as he turned and answered the door. They shared a quick conversation before he said, “Fine, just, wait a minute.” Closing the door as he came back in, wrapping his arms around you again hugging you tightly as he said, “I’m sorry, it’s urgent, I have to go.”

You caught his eyes again as he pulled back and you remembered, saying, “Oh, wait a minute.” As you ran back into your room digging through your drawer finding your card you had written for him, walking back out and handing him the card saying, “You can read it later, don’t worry, no rush.” As you gave him another smile, he slipped it into his pocket with a nod as he wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing you again firmly before resting his forehead against your whispering, “I love you.”, your smile grew as you said, “I love you more.”

He let out a chuckle as he whispered, “Doubt it.” Before kissing you again before he pulled away as you heard Dwalin muttering on the other side of the door. Grabbing the small box from you, pocketing it and walking to the door. Bowing his head to you as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

…

Dwalin pestered him for answers but all he got was a large smile in return as he pulled his sleeve down a bit to cover his hand to the first knuckle so he could surprise the Company with it. As he entered they all showed looks of regret for pulling him away, but slight hope at his large smile, but that wasn’t uncommon for after his visits with you.

Thorin shifted on his feet as he held his hands by his side, “Well?”

Fili let out a chuckle as he pulled out the small box handing it to his Uncle, the group all gasping as they took turns examining it, Balin asking if she had set out all the necessary items, getting a quick “Yes.” In return. Each of them agreeing that it was a more than suitable gift.

Thorin, “She has amazing skill, you found quite a woman there Fili.”

Fili let out another chuckle as his smile grew as he held out his hand, each of their mouths dropping, some of them letting out a small scream as they spotted the massive ring. Fili watching with another chuckle as his smile grew, before pulling the ring off carefully and passing it around. They spent several minutes inspecting it, sharing their comments as they did, all piling on each others backs for more glances at it.

Gloin pulled out a small seeing glass and examining it closer, “Nearly 16 karats, we don’t even mine these stones.”

Bofur, “She’d have had to send to Iron Hills for a stone that size.”

Bifur, “The white gold alone must have put her back a small chest of gold.”

Dwalin, “She did this all herself?”

Balin and Nori both turning their heads to him quickly, “Of course she did!”

Nori, “Made sure to give her at least two hours a day to work on it.”

Fili beamed at his Uncle knowing his next question, “She said it took her Six months to get it right.”

Thorin’s mouth opened as his eyebrows rose as he whispered, “Six months….”

Dwalin, “She’s been planning this for some time then.”

Oin, “Thorin, you should check her balance in the vaults after this, must have been a drastic drop with this.”

Fili tilted his head, running the possible numbers through his head as Thorin said, “No need, She’s family now, she won’t have any worries for funds in the future. Besides, I’m not sure she’s even spent 50 gold coins since we won back Erebor, should balance out your spending Fili.” Earning a chuckle from the group, all patting his back as he got his ring back and happily slipped it on his finger.

Dwalin, “So did she ask you?”

Fili’s smile dropped for a moment before he forced out another smile, “She didn’t, but, she did give me a card.”

Balin quickly saying, “Maybe another planned dinner for the asking, the Ring and the asking, maybe she thought it might be a bit much for one night?”

Fili smiled again, “That’s what I was hoping. The Ring is more than enough for me tonight though. I don’t think I could be breathing if she had asked me, nearly blacked out when I saw it.” The group chuckling again before getting to the urgent work.

…

You were leaving early the next morning, as you finished your packing you spotted the corner of a familiar paper. You gasped as you pulled it out, seeing that this was the card you were supposed to give Fili, trying to think of what small note from work you had given him, probably earning a chuckle at your normal mixup with notes. You quickly went to Fili’s room finding that he hadn’t returned yet, slipping in quietly and leaving the card on his pillow, you had drawn out intricate Dwarven designs and filled the card with a deeply loving note inside. Hoping that it would match the sentiment he would find in your work on the Ring and the box, knowing Dwarves preferred actions over words. You slipped back into your room and finished packing and went to sleep so you wouldn’t be so tired when you had to leave.

…

Fili had returned, undressing and heading for his bed in the dark, dropping down into his pillow, sitting back up as he felt something under his head. He ran his fingers over the pillow finding the card, quickly finding a match and lighting the candle on his bedside table. He smiled as he saw the designs and the runes for his birthday on the front, opening it and reading your loving note, nearly crying as your words filled his heart, setting it down on top of the mantle of his fireplace, next to your small carved box, with a small Raven figurine to hold it in place as he went back to bed, lying down and eyeing your Ring again before blowing out his candle to get some sleep so he could wake up in time to send you off.

He barely made it but managed to give you a tight hug and another kiss before you had to leave. The Elf King Thranduil promising to keep you safe to the entire Durin clan and the Company. During your visit which stretched out for two full weeks nearly every Dwarf had taken a chance to examine your gift themselves.

It wasn’t until the next day when he was hanging up his coat when he saw your mystery card fall out of his coat pocket. His mind racing back to that night, realizing that this was the card you had slipped him, wondering why you had left the second for him. He unfolded it, his mouth dropping as he read it, his heart nearly stopping as he finished your short letter. His family all rushing into his rooms as they heard him shout, “HOLY HAMMERS!!!”

The door flew open as they shoved their way in to find the Prince standing in the center of the room, holding a price of paper with a look of shock on his face. He looked to his family and shouted, “SHE ASKED ME!!”

All, “What, How?!”

Fili held out the paper, “The note she gave me before I left.”

They each quickly read it their mouths dropping as they looked back up to him as he continued, “She was going to give it to me after the gift, before I got called away.”

Their hearts dropping a bit as they knew he would have been happily engaged before she had left if they had waited a bit longer.

Kili said, “Maybe she hoped she would be away when you read it.” Dwalin swatted his arm.

Ori spoke up, “No, he’s got a point, maybe she thought she wouldn’t be able to get the words out. The Ring would have made up for her not asking out loud, surely.”

Fili had ran his hands through his hair to calm himself as he drew a few deep breaths, before he looked back up to his family whispering, “I’m engaged…I’m engaged!!!”

Happily rushing to his brother, squeezing him in a hug lifting him off the floor as they all wrapped him in a hug before going to spread the good news, Thorin himself making the announcement that day to his people.

Fili happily waited for you to return, wanting to write to you but not being able to find the right words to match his feelings. Happily beginning his wedding plans, his relatives happily pooling their ideas and connections to get everything he wanted.

…

As you finished your work in Rivendell you had started receiving several congratulations from several Elves who had received the news. Finally you had found Lindir, quietly asking him for a word in private.

“Do you know why Elves are congratulating me?”

“Your engagement to Prince Fili.” Pulling out an engagement announcement that had arrived for Lord Elrond and handing it to you.

Your mouth dropping open as you read both of your names on the announcement card, you shut your mouth as your mind ran to the gift, he obviously took it as a proposal by the sudden news. You thanked him as you passed it back, he looked at you curiously as he asked, “Did you not accept?”

You met his eyes and smiled at him, “That’s not it, I just wasn’t aware he would send out the news, so soon.”

Lindir smiled down at you, “He obviously is eager to show his happiness at your news.”

You chuckled and agreed, “Yes, yes he is.”

As you both headed back to your work.

…

When you returned you were met with a Mountain full of cheering as Fili wrapped you into a hug before kissing you quickly, grabbing your bags and heading up to your rooms. He helped you settle your things in before he wrapped around you tightly, pulling you into another passionate kiss. When you broke apart he filled you in on all that you had missed before asking you about your trip. After that happily saying, “I have a surprise for you.”

You smiled and said, “Really, what could that be?”

Fili chuckled as he said, “It’s in my rooms.” Leading you to the apartment next door, your mouth dropped as you saw all his planning, sketches, diagrams and hundred of lists piled all through the room, he caught your look and said, “It’s not as disorganized as it looks. I’ve been planning since I was a boy, I’ve got the big plans down, but I need a few details from you before I’m done. I know that tradition is that I do all the planning but I hoped you might want a few details put in.” You gave a small smile as he gave you a pleading look, you nodded and said, “Ask away.” His beaming smile returned as he led you to a few spots asking your ideas on the menu, the color he would wear and if you would want flowers or if you would be satisfied with axes like Dwarves normally use, happily the last one deciding to do both, throwing in a few bunches of flowers for you. He smiled as you told him that you had always wanted magnolias at your wedding, he nodded and said he would be sure to throw them in where he could.

As he headed off to his bedroom for another example for the etchings on the plates and table cloths you spotted the note framed above his fireplace. You moved closer and saw the note you had slipped him at your dinner. Barely anything on it but the words sealed the reasoning why he had sent out the notices.

Reading, 

“I burned so long, so quiet, you must have wondered, If I loved you back, I did, I did, I do. 

I knew I did, from the first moment we met. It was not love at first sight exactly, but familiarity, Like, Oh, Hello, It’s you, It’s going to be you.

From the very first moment, my heart was irrevocably gone.

You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on. Marry Me?”

A smile running across your face as you turned back to the Prince coming back in with a small journal of details, giving you a smile as he saw you were looking at your note. Setting it down and walking over to you grabbing your hands, “I haven’t gotten the chance to properly accept your proposal.” Giving you a quick kiss, whispering, “I accept.” You let out a giggle as you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him in to kiss you again, wrapping his arms around you again as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
